Far away Solangelo
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico is in the intermarry and is having trouble falling asleep, when he hears music start to play this is based around the song far away by Nickle Back


Far away Solangelo

I don't own the characters, setting, or the song.

 _Italics_ = lyrics sung by Will

...

Nico lay in his bed in the infirmary. He had been sleeping but something had woken him up, as he lay there he listened to the soft sounds of Will shuffling around.

It's clearly late so what is the healer still doing here?

Then again, Nico thinks to himself _,_ Will is really stubborn. He probably sent all of his siblings back to the Apollo cabin to sleep while he looked after the infirmary all alone. That idiot is probably running himself ragged taking everything upon himself like that.

Suddenly Nico is pulled from his thoughts when he hears music playing and Will who's sitting near his bed in the dim room singing quietly along.

 _This time, this place_

 _Misused, mistakes_

Nico recognized this song.

 _Too long, too late_

 ** _Who was I to make you wait_**

Nico whispers this line to himself.

 _Just one chance_

 _Just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _'Cause you know_

 _You know, you know_

 _That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

Nico can feel his face grow warmer; could it be possible that Will feels this way towards him? That thought succeeds in resurrecting those skeletal butterflies in the pit of his stomach

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

But then again what was the chance that Will would feel that way towards him? That thought took the heat out of his face and settled the fluttering in his stomach. Nico closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

Suddenly Will is leaning closer to Nico brushing hair away from his face still singing along softly.

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_

Nico felt his own breath catch in his throat and those skeletal butterflies were back with a vengeance. Oh gods was this really happening?!

 _On my knees, I'll ask_

 _Last chance for one last dance_

 _'Cause with you I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

Now Will's hand gently grasped Nico's.  
 _I'd give it all_

 _I'd give for us_

 _Give anything but I won't give up_

 _'Cause you know,_

 _You know, you know_

Nico's heart is beating so hard he wonders if Will can hear it, gods please don't let this just be a dream!

 _So far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

Will lightly squeezes Nico's hand

 _So far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _But you know, you know, you know_

 _I wanted_

 _I wanted you to stay_

Nico's heart leaps into his throat

 _'Cause I needed_

 _I needed to hear you say_

Will's voice catches slightly

 _That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you_

 _For being away for far too long_

Is it true? Please let it be true Nico hopes to all the gods that Will truly feels this way towards him so he decides to join in on the song hoping to convey his feelings too.  
 ** _So keep breathing_**

 ** _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

Will is stunned into silence as Nico sits up and starts singing along holding his hand and gently squeezing back as he looks Will in the eyes.

 ** _Believe it_**

 ** _Hold onto me and, never let me go_**

 ** _Keep breathing_**

 ** _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

He squeezed Will's hand a little more hoping Will understood that he really meant it, this time he was staying.

 ** _Believe it_**

 ** _Hold onto me and never let me go_**

Will let go of Nico's hand only to pull him into a tight embrace and they sang the rest of the song together while holding each other tightly.

 _Keep breathing_

Will sang, tears welling up in his eyes.

 ** _Hold onto me and never let me go_**

Nico rested his head against Will's chest.

 _Keep breathing_

Will sings quietly as his emotions overwhelm him. Gods was this really happening? He was sitting her holding Nico di Angelo for dear life and he never wanting to him let go!

 ** _Hold onto me and, never let me go_**

Nico breathes out the final line of the song never wanting this moment to end but needing to know that this is real and not the most amazing dream he's ever had.

"Will?" Nico lifts his head to look up into those beautiful blue eyes that stole his breath away each time he's looked into them. Nico cleared his throat before speaking again, "Do you really feel that way?"

Instead of answering the question Will leans down and captures Nico's lips in a gentle kiss and for a few heartbeats Nico forgets how to breathe but quickly returns the kiss. He feels like he's headed straight for Elysium and he doesn't care, all of his fears of Will not returning his feelings have been dispelled but all too soon Will pulls back.

"Gods Nico, of course it's true! I waited and waited for you to come back to camp after you just up and left. I prayed and prayed that you were safe and would come back. And then you did! And I was so happy to see you standing there on the hill that I wanted to cry! You looked close to death and you were on the verge of fading but all I could think was gods he's beautiful! I know I'm not much of a fighter but in that moment I was willing to do whatever I could to keep you from over exerting yourself and fading away because you finally came back and were right there beside me, and when you said that when it was over you were going to leave and not come back I felt like my very soul would shatter."

The tears were spilling down Wills cheeks now so Nico lifted his hands up to Will's face to wipe them away as his own tears threatened to spill over as well. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel that way about me…"

Will lifts his own hands up to Nico's cheeks and presses their foreheads together. "Of course it's possible! You're the most amazing person I've ever met! You're strong and brave and so incredible! Regardless of what others think you are always thinking of others and helping them, you willingly risk your own life and very existence to help others; you hide in the shadows but shine so brightly! You are a great hero."

Nico's face feels like its burning with Greek fire, it was so hard to breathe hearing those words of praise directed towards him, if it were Percy or anyone of the seven or Reyna he could understand, but these words were about him? Someone could look at him and not see just the creepy son of Hades, not see something dark that didn't belong? And Will Solace of all people was the one saying it all!

"You're the one who shines brightly sunshine, you save lives and help people all the time, you're the amazing hero. You prevented the Greek and Roman demigods from clashing in a horrible battle with nothing more than a WHISTLE! You are the most incredible person I've ever met and everyone likes you."

"As long as you like me I don't care what other people think, please tell me I'm not somehow getting the wrong idea here Nico; please tell me you feel the same way I do." Will asked a shakily.

"You're not wrong Will; I don't know when these feelings started but they're real." Nico reassured him.

Will's face lights up with that brilliant smile of his that seems to chase the shadows away and then he's kissing Nico again and Nico wraps his arms around Will and swears that he will never leave Will again so long as he can help it, he'd be happy for the rest of his life as long as Will Solace is right there with him.

"So are we going out now?" Will asks almost uncertain; though at this point what else could the answer be except…

"Yes." Nico breathes out with the biggest smile ever spreads across his face.

Will's heart feels like it could fly at the sight of that angelic smile. Nico the angel he thought, yes he really was an angel and he was right here with him. Will held Nico in another warm embrace.

"I'll never let you go." he whispered.

"And I'll never leave you." Nico whispered back.

They fell asleep holding each other and when one of Will's siblings found them the next morning they smiled to themselves and left the room quietly as not to disturb the sleeping couple, they looked to cute together.

 ** _Bold Italics_** = lyrics sung by Nico

 **Just a reminder that this was one of the first fic's I've written so if you find problems with it that's why.**


End file.
